


Uniform

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: Reader has a uniform kink and explores it with Prussia
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Uniform

You had wanted to talk to your boyfriend Gilbert for a while now, about something you found to be embarrassing, but you could never find the courage to tell him about your kink and desires to explore it, because seeing him wearing a uniform always turned you on so badly. You wished he would wear it more often, instead of the tanktop he usually wore. Though it would probably make you frustrated because you still hadn’t told him about your little kink. You looked at the clock, patiently waiting for him to come back from the gym.  
Time went by and soon you heard the door open, you looked towards it to see Gilbert come in through the door, with wet hair and his usual outfit, a tank top and a pair of long pants, combat boots as well. He looked sexy and handsome as always.  
He greeted you with a big grin and a loud “Hey”, which was a normal greeting from his side, he was always loud, but you didn’t mind at all.  
You went up to him and kissed his cheek, you could smell his shampoo, it was stereotypically manly as always

“There’s… well there’s something that we uh need to talk about” you stuttered, he looked at you with curiosity

“Ja? what is it?”

You blushed and took a deep breath, preparing to spill the beans about what you wanted

“remember when you said we should talk about what we wanted to do in bed?”

He nodded and look curious and slightly confused

“Well, there’s something… something i’d like to try” You blushed madly and didn’t dare look into his eyes. He cupped your head and kissed your forehead”

“Tell me” He said with a hint of excitement

You swallowed hard and tried to muster all the courage you could

“I want you to fuck me in your uniform!” you couldn’t keep it back anymore and everything just sorta spilled out of you like a waterfall

“kesesesesese, why didn’t you just say so?”

You blushed madly because you didn’t want to get laughed at, though you knew he meant well

“it’s not funny!” you pouted and looked at him

“Ah sorry sorry” He apologised quickly but grinned and held your hand and kissed your fingers

“Why don’t we make your dreams come true?”

You blushed again but nodded in agreement and he dragged you to the bedroom and made you sit on the bed

“Close your eyes”

You did as told and waited patiently and with your stomach full of butterflies.  
You felt Gilbert coming back into the room and you opened your eyes to see him in full uniform, from head to toe. He looked unbearably hot and you were getting very wet because of it. 

“Please never take it off” you said with hunger in your eyes, you just wanted him to fuck you into oblivion

Gilbert chuckled and made your hands touch his chest, to get a good feeling of the uniform, he pulled you off the bed and grinned

“Strip for me” His eyes had a lustful glow to them and he sat down on the bed.

You grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up while swaying your hips. You pulled your pants down and showed him your butt as the pants curved around it. You slipped out of your underwear and socks. You threw your underwear to him and he grabbed it with a grin and sniffed it, so he could smell your juices.  
You walked over to him and he took you in his arms and placed you on the bed, so you were lying on your back and facing him, he was standing up at the end of the bed, normally you knew he preferred other positions, but he was doing this one so you could see him in his uniform.  
Gilbert used his fingers to pleasure you and to prepare your hole for him, you moaned in pleasure and held onto his uniform, he continued to do this until you came undone underneath him, then he moved his fingers away and stroked his semi-hard member, making low groans while doing so.  
You wrapped your fingers around his member and aided him in getting hard, at the end he left it mostly to you, then he stopped you when he was close to cumming.

“Are you ready?” he grinned down at you and you nodded eagerly. 

Gilbert placed his dick at your entrance, grabbed your hips and thrusted into you with rough and fast movements.  
You gasped and moaned, but not too loudly, it was only getting started after all.  
Gilbert continued to thrust into you and you were in heaven, seeing him in his uniform made you super aroused and you reached out to touch his uniform, this made him grin and go even rougher on you. You were certain you were gonna have bruises by the end of this, but you didn’t care, all you wanted was for your boyfriend to fuck you so good you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for days.  
Gilbert squeezed your hips and continued to thrust into you, while groaning loudly, you were certain your neighbours could hear it every time you had sex, because he was that loud every single time, not that you cared, because the sex was amazing and you were almost as loud as Gilbert.  
Gilbert leaned forward and left bites and kisses all over your chest area, all the while he continued to pound into you like there was no tomorrow. You reached up and grabbed his uniform, because you were close to your climax, he grinned and went rougher on you than before, making it impossible for you to hold back and you came all over him.  
Gilbert was far from done, he thrusted into you and groaned loudly. It didn’t take him too long to climax and cum inside you. He panted and looked at you with a big shit eating grin.  
Gilbert pulled out of you and lied down beside you, you both faced each other and he grinned.

“See? you should have told me earlier!”


End file.
